


我們之間

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, maybe poems
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 算是兩首詩吧，為了之後幾篇文做準備(拍拍臉歡迎多方面各種理解，喜歡我的文章可以追蹤我的Facebook!https://www.facebook.com/Lillansoda1552
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 5





	我們之間

**Author's Note:**

> 算是兩首詩吧，為了之後幾篇文做準備(拍拍臉  
> 歡迎多方面各種理解，喜歡我的文章可以追蹤我的Facebook!  
> https://www.facebook.com/Lillansoda1552

_當時間停滯在我和你最美好的那刻，我們的笑容會是什麼樣子?_

如果一定得踏破千萬條沒有你的時間線，

如果一定得看著你在我眼前千轉的死去，

如果，我連拯救你的力量都沒有。

紅海約定的那刻，上帝安排的那刻，我與你必將分離的那刻。

褐色的那隻眼睛冠上的是不曾有的愁思。

原來我也會想你。

放下了過去，放下了所有，想放下那些總是會啃噬自己的陳年舊憶。

如果杯酒能斷愁，為什麼於事無補。 倒不如一槍斷命，就算這個世界會重新再來。

_「不要讓我認識任何人。」_

然後沉眠。

重蹈覆轍，撒旦不知悔改。

* * *

_「你就是我，我就是你。」_

窺伺者那個狗娘養的，他低嘆著不成文的現實。

_「只要他們救不了你，你也沒辦法離開。」_

Draven。

他重新回想著那個讓他拾起所有的天使般的人。

是那樣的體貼，那樣的細心，那樣的令他沉淪。

_「我一定會毀掉你的一切。」_

可是不一定會成真?

於是他揪緊了自己的衣領，

於是他抹去那些思想，

於是他在重重的落天和低淵裡逃脫存活。

灰黑色的牢籠桎梏的只有他的肉體而已。

他還有愛著他的人。

_我就是你，你就是我。_

_只要我還有希望，你終究贏不了我。_

**_I won._ **


End file.
